pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:Alux
Curiosidad... Buenas tardes, Alux. Soy Mind (¿te acordabas de mí?) en fin; ví que la gente te pide mucho que vayas al chat y tal; lo de "dibujos por la cara" lo entiendo; pero no entiendo el porqué no quieres entrar en el chat. Sólo quería preguntarte éso como curiosidad; disculpa las molestias... border ¡El Martini que se tragó a Mind! • ¡Bébetelo! Mi Opinión • Mi Serie Principal Archivo:Cara_de_Lapras.png 13:39 6 abr 2013 (UTC) P.D Al dejar el mensaje ví que hay un error en tu discusión debido a los mensajes flotantes. Re: Curiosidad Ah, ahora comprendo tus motivos. Y sí, tienes razón, no puedes despistarte del chat sin que vengan miles de mensajes. En fin; gracias por la explicación x) border ¡El Martini que se tragó a Mind! • ¡Bébetelo! Mi Opinión • Mi Serie Principal Archivo:Cara_de_Lapras.png 14:48 6 abr 2013 (UTC) Hey Queria saber si no te importaria prestarme a leftNosket para unos episodios de Poke Parodias que hare en el futuro, seria un Hechizero del Tiempo El Maestro del Suspense (discusión) 15:12 6 abr 2013 (UTC) Ah Es que me ponia que tu habias subido su imagen, de todos modos gracias El Maestro del Suspense (discusión) 15:40 6 abr 2013 (UTC) Alussssssh (??? Una pregunta Alux,tu tienes las bases para mapas de regiones estilo quinta generacion? (me refiero a las rutas, las ciudades y mas detalles en el mapa de la region) Y si las tienes, me las podrias pasar please? D: Rapoooooooooooooooooo Salvaje Puedo usar tu tipo salvaje Archivo:Mudkip_icon.pngMe tienes miedoArchivo:Marshtomp_icon.png Si no lo tienes hablameArchivo:Pichu_icon.png Lee mi Serie 15:19 9 abr 2013 (UTC) Tipos Etto.......Me preguntaba si podrías poner en la plantilla de tipos a mis tipos Archivo:Tipo_Amor.png y Archivo:Tipo_Tela.png Archivo:Leafeon_mini.pngSu servilletaArchivo:Leafeon_mini.pngCall Me!!Archivo:Leafeon_mini.pngMira mi saga!Archivo:Leafeon_mini.pngy mi dex!Archivo:Leafeon_mini.png 01:16 10 abr 2013 (UTC) 2 cosas hola alux 2 cositas 1 podrias incluirme en tu lista de amigos 2. kyo y yo estamos haciendo la segunda region te gustaria colaborar un poquito con nosotros solo si quieres aun que sea en una chorrada Gran deoxis (discusión) 21:58 12 abr 2013 (UTC) hola amigo hola alux, te acuerdas de mi?bueno, a lo que iba, podría usar tu tabla para mi dex,por favor? --Pokémonmaster7770 (discusión) 20:09 16 abr 2013 (UTC) ¿Podrías ser mi amigo? Como no vas a entrar al chat ¿Podrías ser mi amigo? A mí me gustaría que te inscribieras en School Pokémon. Pero por desgracia la prota ya es una Snivy. Podrías inscribirte como un Fennekin ¿Te apetece salir en más series? ¿Q tal eh? Jose MS 123 (discusión) 18:06 17 abr 2013 (UTC) Plantilla Cuadro Movimiento Nueva Aqui la tienes :D, espero que te guste :3 Con un ejemplo En generación he puesto Tohoku por que si quieres poner la generación es largo y se pone más fea la plantilla y no se puede acortar el link por otras palabras por ejemplo Segunda Generación SOLo --> SGS. Eso es todo :D -- SOLo ♡ 18:25 18 abr 2013 (UTC) Mi cumple es el 23 de mayo Por favor felicítame ese día ¿Vale? Mi cumpleaños Mi cumpleaños es el 23 de mayo. Por favor ese día felicítame Nuevo cambio :) Hice un nuevo cambio en la plantilla de iniciales aluza, espero que te guste, mira n.n -- SOLo ♡ 11:44 20 abr 2013 (UTC) : No hay de que :D, ah, y también puse los bordes redondos a las plantilla cuadro pokémon y a la de los movimientos :3 -- SOLo ♡ 13:14 20 abr 2013 (UTC) Tipo Salvaje ¿Puedo usar ese tipo en mi region de celebridades? se lo voy a poner a Buck Spencer Danger1 (discusión) 14:37 26 abr 2013 (UTC) Gijinka Puedo usar a Maclover para la prueba 2 de The Boss Spriter 2 Archivo:Leafeon_mini.pngSu servilletaArchivo:Leafeon_mini.pngCall Me!!Archivo:Leafeon_mini.pngMira mi saga!Archivo:Leafeon_mini.pngy mi dex!Archivo:Leafeon_mini.png 19:52 27 abr 2013 (UTC) Esto... ^.^U Alux, no se si recordarás que cuando yo era Cofagrigus324 o Arceus24274 te pedi usar los tipos cristal y astral para Texplora, bueno, lo que pasa es que... ¿me dejas usar esos tipos para Sephera? ^.^U Con Caramelos Cofah~ Esto... n.nU Alux, otra cosa, recuerdas cuando hiciste no se que cosa que Texplora quedó en Aluza?, pues... puedes cambiar a texplora por sephera? ^.^U Con Más Paletitas Todavía Cofah~ Alux, este... Alux, hice un lider tipo astral, espero no te moleste... VS Bradley Bradley y un alto mando tipo cristal, y uno tipo salvaje si no es bueno, ¡PERDONCITO! ;W; Celestial Xerneas, I'ts Perfect 16:20 30 abr 2013 (UTC) :D Gracias, Alux, te prometo que no te defraudaré, de hecho, aqui está el de cristal VS Chris Chris de nuevo, ¡Gracias! :D Celestial Xerneas, I'ts Perfect 16:31 30 abr 2013 (UTC) Used Me preguntaba si podría hacer líderes y ataques de tus tipos.Puedo??Archivo:Lucario_mini.gifArchivo:Torterra_mini.gifLukariop is a new DarraptisoMy dex 1ºMy dex 2ºAnd my historyArchivo:Absol_mini.gifArchivo:Rotom_mini.gif 19:52 1 may 2013 (UTC) Oki Lo haré, mañana o pasado te lo envío.Me encanta que seas exigente, así me superaré. PS:Seguro que te importa tres cuartos, pero estoy viendo el intermedio(?) Archivo:Lucario_mini.gifArchivo:Torterra_mini.gifLukariop is a new DarraptisoMy dex 1ºMy dex 2ºAnd my historyArchivo:Absol_mini.gifArchivo:Rotom_mini.gif 20:09 1 may 2013 (UTC) Redirecciones He mirado las redirecciones que has borrado, y vi que has borrado unas redirecciones simples. ¿Porque las borras? Algunas tienen uso y se dañarian los enlaces (como las de PAU, LVMP y PD). Y cambiando de tema, ¿porque no categorizas tus articulos? Saludos Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 20:56 1 may 2013 (UTC) Respuestas Pues habia varias, ya cambie las de mis articulos. Con que borres las rotas y las dobles (solo la primera columna) esta bien. Lo de las categorias es facil de hacer, pero tienes muchos articulos... tal vez podrias hacer un anuncio en el que dejes que otros usuarios las categorizen mediante ciertas condiciones, o categorizarlos tu mismo, al fin y al cabo tienes 6 meses. Saludos Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 23:21 1 may 2013 (UTC) Hola alux :P Bueno,, ya sabras quien soy, como sea, queria pedirte una explicacion para hacer mapas, es que no tengo idea y no entendi el Tuto xD Gracias :P Usuario Blog:Juan123capo/Bugutsu Dex 8DJuanba Juan (PAI) RE: HOLAA!! :D Vale, intentaré cambiarlos, lo que pasa que me gustan como estan pero intentare cambiarlos x3 -- SOLo 16:27 6 may 2013 (UTC) Mapa :D Aquí esta el mapa con la religiones predominantes, no obstantes hay en todos los sitios de todo tipos como en la realidad :) Cuando acabe la extensión por religión te lo mando. Si quieres que cambie algo dimelo :3 400px En cuanto a lo de la división de continentes en nuestro mundo Pokémon despues te mando un mapa o algo :) ¡Adios :D! -- SOLo 19:28 7 may 2013 (UTC) Hey Alux Alux, ahora si puedes poner a Bradley en el artículo de tipo Astral, ya le transparenté la imagen: Bradley Transparentado 83 Celestial Xerneas, I'ts Perfect 00:59 8 may 2013 (UTC) Lol Alux, en la página de astral se te hizo un enredo con bradley :3 Cofah~ PD: Aquí está Chris, Segundo alto mando de Sephera (Transparentado): Esta transparentadooh! Dudo que quieras pero... Hola , quieres hacer una dex conjunta?PS:Si no quieres no pasa nada :DArchivo:Lucario_mini.gifArchivo:Torterra_mini.gifLukariop is a new DarraptisoMy dex 1ºMy dex 2ºAnd my historyArchivo:Absol_mini.gifArchivo:Rotom_mini.gif 15:23 9 may 2013 (UTC) Naranjada(?) Holap, me preguntaba si quieres hacer lo siguiente: Mira, yo crearé 10 fakes , y tu otros diez, y nos los intercambiados.Los intentaré hacer bien.Los Fakes los subimos en alguna wiki avandonada, como la antiguosa de SOLo.Si no quieres pues no problem :DArchivo:Lucario_mini.gifArchivo:Torterra_mini.gifLukariop is a new DarraptisoMy dex 1ºMy dex 2ºAnd my historyArchivo:Absol_mini.gifArchivo:Rotom_mini.gif 13:10 10 may 2013 (UTC) OkiOki Vale, me pareze bien lo que has dicho de las empresas.PS:En la antigua dex de SOLo subiré los Pokes, aunque no hagamos el intercambio, cuando los suba te abiso.Espero que te gusten n.nArchivo:Lucario_mini.gifArchivo:Torterra_mini.gifLukariop is a new DarraptisoMy dex 1ºMy dex 2ºAnd my historyArchivo:Absol_mini.gifArchivo:Rotom_mini.gif 13:50 10 may 2013 (UTC) Alux Mira, te acuerdas del intercambo que íbamos a hacer pero lo canzelamos?Pues subí en Pokefake, una wiki abandonada los 10 fakes que si hiciesemos el intercambio te daría.Te gustan??Archivo:Lucario_mini.gifArchivo:Torterra_mini.gifLukariop is a new DarraptisoMy dex 1ºMy dex 2ºAnd my historyArchivo:Absol_mini.gifArchivo:Rotom_mini.gif 19:36 10 may 2013 (UTC) Mejora He mejorado a Fatanbad.Le he puesto un aspecto mas fiero.Los usaré para Axisko.Archivo:Lucario_mini.gifArchivo:Torterra_mini.gifLukariop is a new DarraptisoMy dex 1ºMy dex 2ºAnd my historyArchivo:Absol_mini.gifArchivo:Rotom_mini.gif 13:32 11 may 2013 (UTC) Plantillas porfi Archivo:Cara de Pelipper.png Alux, has recibido un mensaje de Borja. <<''Hola Alux, hace un momento heché un ojo por tu generación por que me dijeron que era muy buena (nada de Fakémon exceptuando a Leazard, no me acuses de plagio D8) y venía a preguntarte ¿Me dejarías usar tus plantillas porfi? Es que yo tambien quiero hacer una generación y quiero que quede bien, espero respuestas.'' PD: ¡Me encanta tu generación, no me estraña que sea tan famosa! >> LALALA He leído el artículo del Tipo Cristal y creo que mis fakes ya cumplen los requisitos para entrar al artículo :D El nombre del archivo es Archivo:(nombrefake)96.png porque originalmente no tienen esas dimensiones pero he subido unos con esas. Por otra parte, en este momento comienzo a remodelar sus artículos y a crear el de Crislution. Si creo alguno más te hago saber. Si les falta algo también házme saber :3 Gracias. link=Usuario:Puffle|60pxlink=Usuario discusión:Puffle|40px ~''' '''See Me Around 00:01 19 may 2013 (UTC) Por favor Alux, me dejas el tipo astral, cristal y salvaje para mi futura region? por favor Espero impaciente tu respuesta I don't wanna love to burn (discusión) 17:44 20 may 2013 (UTC) Alux, ya esta listo el alto mandooh!~ Alux, aquí está el alto mando de tipo salvaje que te había dichooh! Archivo:VS Rick.png Había pensado muchos nombres para el, como Charles o Richard, de hecho, durante una semana le puse VS BLABLABLA, pero inventé un nombre de paso y acá esta, el sprite está en construcción. †h₠ ₳|↑₠₦, ↑₴ ₡¤₥↑₦ɢ... 15:36 24 may 2013 (UTC) PD: Olvidaste ponerme en amigos, yo te tengo hace tiempo ;w; DIOS, ESTO PARECE CHAT POR DISCU xD es cuarto alto mando, gracias de nuevo †h₠ ₳|↑₠₦, ↑₴ ₡¤₥↑₦ɢ... 16:03 24 may 2013 (UTC) Hola Alux,quería decirte que he creado un Fakemon de tipo cristal porque me dijeron que era un tipo público.Si quieres lo borro.Monkey D.Dani (discusión) Al final... Alux, quedé con una duda... Finalmente Sephera estará en Aluza? xD Archivo:Skitty mini variocolor.gif MIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUArchivo:Skitty mini variocolor.gif 01:07 28 may 2013 (UTC) RERE: Al final... Pos al final no importa, Al cabo que ni quería (?), pero te paso un fake tipo astral que inventé y es algo asi como madre de las especies, reina de aliens, tu ve si lo aceptas estilo legendario máximo (tanto como eso no, pero me entiendes...) aquí ta (es una foto, por eso se ve tan grande): 400px|Mothralien, el Pokémon Madrespecie, en los arcos que nacen en su cabeza guarda ADN con el que crea especies nuevas, vaga flotando por el espacio, tiene tres formas, la Forma Galaxia, la que muestra esta imagen, la Nebulosa y la Terrestre. Sus ojos tienen la pupila rasgada y son fosforecentes, se aparece en Isla Cosmos, en Sephera Archivo:Skitty mini variocolor.gif MIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUArchivo:Skitty mini variocolor.gif 20:42 28 may 2013 (UTC) PD: Si se que está en JPG, solo que la tome y la subi enseguida. PD: Si pones el mouse sobre la imagen aparece la descripción. RERERERE: AL final... pos no, no vi esa peli, pa' hacerlo me basé en el video de Katy Perry: E.T. y sí, la mano de al lado quedó rarosa y lo del ADN en los arcos es porque los hallo parecidos a la estructura del ADN. Archivo:Skitty mini variocolor.gif MIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUArchivo:Skitty mini variocolor.gif 21:49 28 may 2013 (UTC) PD: en un par de semanas ya estará el RERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERE: Al final... xD RERERERERE: Al final... aquí hay dos fakes para que pongas en el artículo de Tipo Salvaje: Archivo:Savagox Sprite.png & Archivo:Wildagma Sprite.png. Sus números son el 5 y el 6 de la dex. Archivo:Skitty mini variocolor.gif MIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUArchivo:Skitty mini variocolor.gif 21:21 29 may 2013 (UTC) PD: Espero tu RERERERERERE xD Hola c: Se que no hablamos de esto hace tiempo pero tengo el logo de Air Aluza archivo:Dummy.gif archivo:Air Aluza logo.png La versión nueva de las rutas de los aviones te la entregaré lo antes posible, tuve que cambiarla ya que Johann se unió a Aluza :D мιиιмιzз~ 12:48 31 may 2013 (UTC) Aluza c: ALUUUUX C: NECESITO HABLAR CONTIGO SOBRE MI EN ALUZA Y TODO ESO C: ¡נσнαηη! 13:51 31 may 2013 (UTC) RERE: ALUZA c: Mejor ponte a fame :D ¡נσнαηη! 14:00 31 may 2013 (UTC) ok c: мιиιмιzз~ 14:47 31 may 2013 (UTC) Dex Hola, la plantilla que tienes en tu dex '''Ijafja '''es pública? por si podía usarla... Like nekomimis. Are great. 16:14 1 jun 2013 (UTC) :3 Me refería a la de la dex, y gracias Like nekomimis. Are great. 16:33 1 jun 2013 (UTC) alux alux puedo hablar con tigo en algun lado que tu quieras (chat de cualquier wiki twitter)Gran deoxis (discusión) 14:41 7 jun 2013 (UTC) ven si uno en digimon fanon ven Gran deoxis (discusión) 14:51 7 jun 2013 (UTC) kalos alux tu sanes hacer regiones estilo kalos? Gran deoxis (discusión) 10:21 9 jun 2013 (UTC)